Dont fuck with England
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Prussia finds photos of England during her punk phase/era, but is stunned at how different she was. She then decides to show it to the other nations to reveal how much England has changed. Even France is surprised, but worries about what Prussia has gotten herself into. PrusEng, Nyotalia, Yuri/Lesbian, Female EnglandxFemale Prussia, *Oneshot*, Punk England, Minor Platonic USUK/FRUK


**My first PrusEng fic as well as my first crack ship in Hetalia**

 **I honestly don't know why I never got on board with it before**

 **Prussia takes something of England's without permission which England doesn't appreciate very much**

 **France tries to warn her but she doesn't listen, causing Punk/Pirate England to come out**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

England sat quietly at the table, staring into space and blocking out the surrounding noise of yelling nations. After a while she had learned how to ignore their noise in order to get some peace of mind. If not she felt she may go insane from the amount of arguments and playground banter that went on in the background on a daily basis.

Despite acting like mature individuals, a lot of them hid a very immature and childish side. At least there were some like America and some of the Nordics that were openly immature. She hated it when she got patronized for keeping up a persona when she herself was in fact mature, she had been since she had been born as a nation.

Every now and again she had a little giggle or made a joke, but once in a blue moon. Most days she tended to just do paperwork for her boss, enjoy a good book and some tea or tend to her garden. On the rare occasion she would do some baking too, enjoying a relatively peaceful and stress free life as a nation compared to her ex ward.

It was the same shit every single meeting, as the saying went "Same shit, different day". If not for her personal punctuality she often wondered why the hell she even came to these things. Nobody ever really paid attention to her anyway, more often that not she was the butt of everyone's jokes. She never got the respect of anyone else and was often belittled or ignored.

France would often tease her but she knew when to stop, all of her words out of good humour or playful banter. However, she tended to hate it when America would patronize her for her hobbies or style, which she had a lot of nerve doing since she was younger than her, in both human age and nation wise. She still had a lot to learn about life.

She was bored off her face and if not for flying chocolate bunny to keep her company. She would have sneaked out by this point and gone back to her hotel room or found something better to do. Hell, she would be able to put up a temporary doppelganger to take her place until she was far enough away, then she could do whatever she wanted.

At least at home she could enjoy her privacy or even practice her magic. Things that would be worthy of her time then feeling like entertainment to everyone else or a waste of space. Not even when her nation hosted meetings did anyone take her seriously, very few actually listened. Japan would take notes and offer suggestions, Germany would agree and take notes, but most would just tease her.

Honestly, all she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room, strip down, put on some of her comfortable clothes and take a hot bath. Just relax and enjoy the benefits of the hotel, I mean it wasn't often this happened. Sure she was used to the meetings but she didn't often get to enjoy a Jacuzzi bath with all sorts of free samples.

Suddenly the meeting room doors opened loudly with a bang, surprising everyone and breaking the noise into silence. A few people looking annoyed at the sudden interruption. Prussia stood in the doorway, her cheeks flushed and her breath heavy. Meaning she had run all the way here desperately, a look of shock on her face and blushing profusely.

She scanned the room briefly before clocking eyes with a familiar brit "England, why zhe fuck did you not tell me about this?" she cried out in a semi annoyed, semi stunned tone. Though she was certainly a plain Jane in modern days and attempted to keep a low profile. She looked hella sexy in this photo she had found, hell she didn't even look like the same woman.

At first she had thought it to be a twin or something, but upon inspecting it she had realized it was indeed England. She had done a double take and had a hard time processing it. Despite how old the photo was it was well preserved, the time period being literally 50 years ago. A completely different time to the modern era they were now in.

She should dress like that more often, they suited her a hell of a lot more than her current attire. Trying to act like a lady didn't suit her at all, she should dress more seductively. She suited colour on her lips and eye shadow, hell she wanted to see England wear a skirt more often if it complimented her ass better than that blue dress.

England raised her eyebrow suspiciously, taking in that Prussia had something in her hand. She had told her about this a million times before but she seemingly never listened to her at all. A frown came across her face and she turned in her chair, arms folded in a serious manner. The same way a mother would towards a child when they had been caught talking back after misbehaving.

"Were you nosing about again? Honestly, have you no bloody manners?" she snapped irritably. Now she could understand why Hungary, Austria and her own damn sister Germany would lose patience with her. She had no respect for anyone else's privacy, simply doing whatever the hell she wanted. Honestly, she wondered why she didn't just spank her sometimes.

Prussia smirked, she would like to see England talking back to her after this. Now she had the upper hand and there was nothing the pig-tailed girl could do about it. She then flipped the picture in her hand to show everyone go into shock, in particular a certain British nation. Her darkest secrets being exposed for everyone to see.

England blinked in surprise, then her eyes widened like plates and her cheeks turned redder than the tarts she made a while back. _"Shit, shit, double shit!"_ England cursed internally in a panicked tone. It was a photo of her in her younger years, not just any photo mind you. One of her more infamous periods of her nation's history, the most feared next to her pirate years. But one she not openly spoke about.

She had shorter hair compared to her current self, having cut it all off herself. Though it had broken Scotland, Ireland and wales hearts to see her do so. Ireland saying their little princess was gone. She was wearing black coal eyeliner, mascara, grey eye-shadow, and thick black lipstick. Though sometimes she wore a dark red that often mimicked the colour black instead.

She had many a piercing which had taken many decades to heal back up again and leave no scars. She never pierced her lips or nose mind you, only ever the ears, never much liking the idea of a lip ring. She wore a netted arm piece on one arm that reached below her elbow. As well as a bracelet on her other, both dark maroon red in colour, shining brightly in the light.

As for clothes she wore a burgundy body suit with the sleeves cut off and a pleated red skirt with a black belt. However, that was all she could make out as the rest of her was cut out. One of the many attires she had worn during that time period, but it was the style back then. A staple of her nations culture, a once way of life.

England was mortified that Prussia had managed to get a hold of this. Hoping it would never see the light of day and even her siblings had sworn to secrecy about the whole thing. It was during her punk years when she was full of attitude and anger, her rebellious years that followed after her pirate years. Luckily she had grown out of it later on.

However, just like back then nations were afraid of her and just what she got up to. Often wondering what kinds of trouble, she got up to, though knew better than to get in her way. Being very physically strong and unpredictable, capable of taking on anything that came her way with ease. Just one look and she could make you shiver with fear.

She had drunk a lot, her tolerance being higher than her male counterpart. Being able to drink anyone under the table which she still could. She just tended to not drink as much as she used to. She had experimented with recreational drug use, having tried just about anything. I mean it had been the 60's after all, that sort of thing was normal back then compared to now.

It had been a different time, different rules and a different outlook on life. They hated the patriarchy of parents telling them what to do and society telling them how to be. Though she had been stunned and slightly ashamed of the stories she had heard about it, France in a way had respected England for standing up for her beliefs.

She had also slept around a lot, which had earned her the title of the perverted ambassador. But she called it experimentation, after all though she was now openly gay it hadn't been a big deal back then. Young adults and teens dabbling in their sexuality as another form of expression, again rebelling against normal social construct.

She had been part of riots, causing a lot of trouble and many of her citizens getting put in jail. Fires, fireworks, graffiti you name it, she had done it and had the memories and evidence of it. However, she had managed to escape every time, as she was pretty cunning back then. Being able to get out of anything with quick wit and a lot of flirting.

Fighting against social construct, not wanting to follow rules and be what everyone wanted her to be. Showing her passions and energy, not letting the big man tell her what to do. Though England looked back on that part of her life with shame and often cringed at how she had been back then, sometimes she made jokes out of it.

"Where the _fuck_ did you get that?" England hissed furiously. It was private and part of her memories, for her personal viewing when she was being nostalgic. Not even America had seen this, wanting to hide it from the younger nation as she felt it would be a bad influence. Hoping that America would grow up and experience her own self discovery on her own.

Prussia smirked, her infamous grin spreading across her face "In your personal stash" she replied in a teasing tone. While she had waited for England to come home, she had gotten bored and gone rummaging. Its not like she was doing anything bad, she let her sister and a lot of other nations see her private diaries too, so they could see how awesome she was.

America stood at the end of the table in awe, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. England looked so cool in that photo, she didn't even look like the same woman. "Dude? Is that you? You look so fucking awesome!" she cried in utter amazement. When did England become such a bore? She used to have such an awesome fashion sense. She didn't even think such clothes could go together.

France sat in her seat, though she was leaned forward across the desk with her mouth in a wide smirk. Though she herself preferred to act like a lady, she didn't hate what she saw. She would love to see England once more in that punk attire with long hair. She would pull it off perfectly, or hell untying her hair and getting contacts, that would be amazing.

England meanwhile was having a breakdown, everyone was speaking about her and she didn't need more gossip. She didn't need the endless questions barraging her about her personal life. It was part of her past, simply wanting nothing more than to put it behind her. She was already judged on a daily basis for her past sexual endeavours, she didn't need them judging her for this too.

This had been a period of her life when she was expressing herself. Where she was take it or leave it, taking nobody's shit and starting as many fights as she could. But that was all behind her now. It was a chapter of her life that was now over and she looked back on for being cringe-worthy and amusing, but she took it with a spoon of salt.

She then got up slowly, her eyes darkened compared to earlier. She then approached Prussia and held out her hand silently " _Give it to me Maria_ " she replied darkly in a threatening tone. She wasn't playing games here, she had no excuse to go through her things like that. It was nothing to do with her, if it had been the other way around she would have thrown a damn tantrum.

France shivered in her seat, a chill going down her spine. She knew that tone, it was the punk/pirate side of England that nobody messed with. When that side of England came out you did well not to get in her way. She wasn't fucking about, she knew first hand how scary she could be. "Prussia, Elle le veut dire" she replied shakily. If she didn't do what she said it would not end well for her. Possibly with psychological trauma.

Maria scoffed, was this France of all people talking? The woman who tore the shit out of England almost constantly. Sure, she did, but she was England's lover, so such things were allowed. She then folded her arms and jutted out one hip holding the photo between her fingers tightly. A large smirk spread across her lips and her eyes twinkling with mischief.

She wasn't going to let England boss her about as if she was a child "Vhat is glasses gonna do? Pour tea on me?" she teased. England was one of the least intimidating people she had ever met. Hell, she was dating the woman, so she would know that better than anyone. So what was the worst thing she could do to her for doing some harmless snooping about.

England snapped, she was done messing about here and wanted what was hers. She then yanked on Prussia's cravat hard taking the silver haired female by surprise. Yanking her hard towards her. She then slammed her lips onto Prussia's in front of everyone, not caring who saw. Slowly slipping her tongue between her lips, fighting for dominance and she so far was winning.

This was Prussia's own damn fault for not listening to her and forcing her to be serious. She had hoped to let her off lightly but she had disobeyed her so she had no other choice but to use force. She still had all the skills she had picked up from her pirate and punk years, she just had no use for them now. Being a laid-back nation and one of peace, she had long since put them to the side.

However, when need be she would use them in emergencies or when someone insulted or disobeyed her. She was not against teaching people a lesson when they didn't know with whom they fucked with. In this case, Prussia had gone into her personal belongings without consent, taken something, refused to give it back and didn't respect her wishes. Which left her no choice.

Prussia meanwhile blushed, her mind going blank as she tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. She had not expected such a bold move from England, she could feel her damn knees going weak. Trying hard to fight back as best she could but she was losing, not that she would ever admit it. The awesome Prussia never lost, and when she did she never admitted it.

Their spectacle of a public display had now stopped the meeting completely and all the other nations were staring. If America's mouth hadn't been hanging open before. She was scoffing and fully impressed, making quiet cheers in the background. She had no idea England was capable of kissing like that. She wasn't the greenhorn everyone saw her as at all.

France meanwhile sat in her seat with her chin rested in her hand. A perverse chuckle escaping her lips as she watched the scene unfold. Prussia was way in over her head here and should just admit defeat. She had known England since they were kids, she knew her better than anyone. She knew all about her experimentation's, her past crimes and mischief. There wasn't anything she didn't know about her.

Though she often scolded her or offered advice, she respected England to an extent that she was her own person and capable of making mistakes. Though she did tease England when she felt need be, she knew when to back off and not fuck with her. Knowing just how serious England could be if she was provoked enough.

Eventually, England pulled away panting heavily. Her green eyes were still gleaming with her punk persona but were now mixed in with lust. A very scary expression on her face warning anyone not to fuck with her. "Now…. Can I have my photo back, _please_ " she replied darkly. Unless she wanted to suffer something worse, she would do as she was told. She had ways of getting back at her for this and none of them were pleasant.

Prussia only responded by nodding shakily and handing over the photo. Her knees were weak, and her voice was lost. Simply covering her mouth in shock as England returned to her seat. She couldn't believe England just did that or that she even had that sort of thing in her. Her mind a blur as she tried to piece everything together _"Mein gott, England can kiss"_ she thought to herself.

How had she not known all this time, how many other nations knew about this side of her. However, she was half and half on whether or not she should piss of England in the future. I mean, the idea of rough or kinky sex with the British nation didn't sound to bad at all. But she could save that for another time as to not incur her wrath again, at least not yet.

 **Mein Gott-My god**

 **Elle le veut dire- She means it**


End file.
